Secret Sonshine
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Mr. Condor has set up a Secret Santa between So Random and MacKenzie Falls. Can Sonny get Chad, the teenage Scrooge of Hollywood, to get into the spirit? Channy Christmas fic! Please read and review! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I was getting into the Christmas spirit, so I thought, why not write a Christmas Channy fic! I've never done a holiday fic OR a one-shot before, so please bear with me. **

**Also, this might turn into a two or three-shot, depending on how long it gets. Enjoy and Happy Holidays! **

* * *

Sonny Munroe skipped down the halls of So Random humming "Jingle Bells". She was all decked out in a gingerbread man shirt, a holiday lights necklace, Christmas tree earrings, and a tinsel wreath headband. Her spirits were high, as always. Rounding the corner, Sonny bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Sonny sat up, rubbing her forehead, and glared down at the person next to her. The blonde heartthrob was rubbing his arm, and also glaring at her.

"Geez, watch where you're going, Munroe" Chad muttered, getting up. Sonny stood up also and glared at him.

"Be quiet Chad. Nothing you say or do can ruin my day today" she retorted. Then a bright smile spread across her face. "It's almost Christmas!" she sang happily. Chad surveyed this mood swing with interest, before asking:

"What's so great about Christmas anyway?" Sonny stared at him incredulously, and Chad continued. "I mean, really, why does everyone get so worked up about it? It's just a big hassle. Christmas TV specials, sappy Christmas movies, plus that whole buying gifts for other people thing. Ugh. Waste of my time. Not that I mind getting presents." Sonny's expression was horrified.

"You are such a Scrooge!" she accused. "Christmas is not all about presents! It's about the spirit and coming together to celebrate the season. It's about giving presents and seeing the joy on people's faces when the open them. It's about being together with your friends and family and having fun. It's about making the season happy for other people. It's about..." Chad cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it" he said dismissively. "Spirit, making others happy, yada yada yada. Luckily," he popped his imaginary collar, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, so I don't have to worry about any of this. Peace out, sucka!" Sonny watched, furious, as Chad made his trademark exit.

"You are the biggest, most selfish, Christmas-hater I have ever met!" She yelled after him. Chad ignored her, but a smile appeared on his face. Ah, how he loved bugging Sonny.

* * *

_Would the casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condors office. So Random and MacKenzie Falls, please report to Mr. Condors office immediately. _

"Uh oh, what does he want with us now?" asked Nico. The cast of So Random was hanging out in the Prop House when they heard the announcement.

"Sonny, this better not have anything to do with your flirting with Chad!" Tawni warned. Sonny turned bright red.

"It's not flirting!" she protested. "He just likes to annoy me! Is that my fault? No!" The rest of the cast rolled their eyes and muttered "Flirting" under their breath. Sonny glared at them, and they headed off to Mr. Condor's office. When they walked in the door, they saw the cast of MacKenzie Falls was already there. Many glares and dirty looks were given as So Random sat as far away for MacKenzie Falls as they could. Mr. Condor, Marshall, and Carl, the executive producer of MacKenzie Falls were there as well. So was Josh, the mail delivery man.

"All right!" boomed Mr. Condor, standing up from behind his desk. He also seemed to be in the spirit because he was wearing a shirt with a Christmas tree on it. "As you all know, Christmas is coming! And as you all you, it is very important that all Condor Studios actors and actresses maintain the proper Christmas spirit! Ah, very good Miss Munroe!" he commented, catching sight of Sonny's appearance. Sonny shot a smug glance and Chad, who glared back at her.

"It has come to my attention" Mr. Condor continued, "That a certain actor/actress from each show have been having very un-Christmas like fights lately." He turned to look at Sonny and Chad, who reddened and looked down. The rest of So Random and MacKenzie Falls groaned. They were all used to Chad and Sonny's flirt-fights. "So, in order to keep up the Christmas spirit, I have decided that So Random and MacKenzie Falls are going to participate in a cross-show Secret Santa!"

Mr. Condor turned to beam at the casts, as if he was giving them the best present ever. The casts were looking horrified, as if someone had given them "the best present ever" and they had opened it, only to find that it was underwear. Marshall and Carl looked apologetic, as if they were the parents of the child who had received the underwear.

"What?!" Chad sputtered out. "I'm not buying gifts for those Randoms!" he protested, pointing a finger at the cast of So Random. Nico and Grady looked offended.

"Yeah, well, you're only gonna get coal for your present, Chip Drama Pants!" Grady retorted. Soon, the room was turned into a full-scale yelling session.

"QUIET!!!" thundered Mr. Condor, and everyone fell silent instantly. Mr. Condor's face was livid, it was the don't-mess-with-me-unless-you-want-to-get-fired face. "You will participate in this Secret Santa, and you will buy good presents for your person, and you will be in the Christmas spirit, or you will be fired. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Condor" the casts replied meekly.

"Good" said Mr. Condor. "Now, how this works, is all of next week, you will give your person little gifts. Candy canes, small toys, jewelry, stuff like that. Then, next Friday, a week from today, we will all gather here. You will attempt to guess your Secret Santa, and when you do, you will get your final gift. The most important thing is that **you keep it secret**. You can send gifts and notes to your person by giving them to Josh. Got it?" The casts nodded. "Okay, Josh, pass out the envelopes! Inside this envelope is the name of the person you will be giving gifts to."

Josh passed an envelope to each person. Sonny eagerly ripped hers open. She couldn't wait to do Secret Santa! This would be so much fun! She would be the best Secret Santa ever.

The top of the envelope came off, and a little slip of paper peeked out. With a big smile on her face, Sonny grabbed the piece of paper and looked at the name. Her smile faded slowly as she saw the name.

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

_

* * *

_

**So, how was it? Not too horrible I hope? **

**I'm turning this into either a two or three-shot, because I don't want any one chapter to be too long. **

**All I want for Christmas is a few reviews, a few reviews, a few reviews! All I want for Christmas is a few reviews. Then I can wish you Merry Christmas! **

**Hint hint :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I was slightly disappointed at the amount of reviews that came in. :( What, my song didn't work? :) Haha, jk. So, I know that quite a few people have subscribed to this story. If everyone that has subscribed could review just _once_, then that would be fantabulous. **

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own Sonny with a Chance.... yeah, not working. Sorry. :(**

* * *

Sonny stared at her paper with a mixture of incredulity and worry. Incredulity, because, no matter what the occasion, she _always_ seemed to be paired with Chad. It was almost as if Marshall and Carl thought that putting them together would make them stop fighting. Like that would ever happen. She was also worried, because suddenly her hopes of being the best Secret Santa ever seemed kind of remote. I mean, what did you get Chad Dylan Cooper?

"All right" said Mr. Condor, who was looking very pleased with himself. "You are all free to go. Remember, _be in the spirit, or else_. Good bye!" The way he said it was almost, no, definitely, menacing. The casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls rushed out of the office, thankful to be away from their enemies.

"Who do you have?" whispered Tawni, as the two made their way back to the dressing room.

"I can't tell you that!" Sonny protested. The whole point of Secret Santa was the "Secret" part.

"Of course you can, silly!" Tawni replied, rolling her eyes. "You can only have someone from MacKenzie Falls, remember? And why on earth would I tell one of them? I don't even talk to those snobbish snobs!" Sonny chuckled at Tawni's words. Her laughter ceased as the thought again about who she did have. Tawni noticed this and frowned.

"Sonny, why aren't you sunny?" she asked. "Aw, come on, I bet your person isn't that bad, unless it's Chad Dylan Cooper, of course!" Tawni laughed, as if that was the most ridiculous concept in the world. Sonny gave a grim smile in return. Tawni's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, you have Chad Dylan Cooper!" she gasped. Suddenly, Tawni broke out in hysterical laughter. The same kind she had used back when Chad came to guest star on So Random.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

"You...are...Chad...Dylan...Cooper's....Secret...Santa!" Tawni choked out between giggles, then fell into another fit of laughter. "What are you gonna get him?"

"I don't know!" burst out Sonny. "What do I get someone who has everything he could possibly ever want??" Tawni shook her head sadly at the naiveness of her friend.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny" she said knowingly. "People who have everything always want more. Like me!" Tawni giggled girlishly and skipped away. A devious smile formed on Sonny's face. Tawni was right. Greedy people always want more. All she would have to do is find out what "more" was.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"So, who do you have?" was Portlyn's first question when we stepped out of Mr. Condor's room. Dear lord, that guy gives me the creeps. I mean, Secret Santa? Really? The only people who would get excited over that were happy-go-lucky exploding balls of sunshine. And as far as I knew, there was only one of those at Condor Studios. Thank goodness. I don't think I could deal with another Sonny.

"Hellooooo?" Portlyn said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to CDC!"

"What do you want?" I snapped at her, then felt kind of sorry. Wait, what?! Sorry? CDC doesn't do sorry. Oh god, all this sappy Christmas stuff was starting to get to me.

"Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off" she replied. "I asked you, who do you have?" She poked the un-opened envelope that was still in my hand. I guess I was in such a hurry to get away from those Randoms that I didn't open it. I slit the top open and pulled of a small piece of paper. I turned my back to Portlyn, who was trying to read it over my shoulder, and read the name.

_Sonny Munroe_

I smiled to myself. Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Dear Little Miss Sonshine has the honor of having me as her Secret Santa. This was going to be some fun. Portlyn finally caught the name on the paper.

"Sonny?" she giggled. "That's ironic."

"Why?" I asked. Portlyn rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, because now you can get her a great gift so she knows how much you like her" Portlyn said in a 'duh' voice.

"W..Wh...What?" I stammered, my face turning pink. "Pshhh, I don't like Sonny, what are you talking about??"

"Whatever" Portlyn said, walking away. Hey! No one walks away from Chad Dylan Cooper! Well, except maybe Sonny.

"Don't talk without a script!" I yelled after her, but she ignored me. I huffed and walked towards the cafeteria to get a froyo. Nothin' like a good chocolate froyo.

* * *

**Sonny's POV **

I walked into the cafeteria, then smiled when I Chad sitting at a table by himself. Perfect. He was eating a chocolate froyo, and didn't seem to notice me coming. I watched how he licked his lips before taking a bite, oh, those luscious lips.......... Focus, Sonny! I grabbed myself a froyo (strawberry, of course), and plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Heeeey, Chad" I said sweetly. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you want Sonny?" he demanded. I put a look of fake hurt on my face.

"Aw, you mean I can't just hang out with my favorite MacFalls member?" I asked, pouting and batting my eyelashes. Chad blinked a few times, confused.

"Uh... you've never... uh, well" he stammered. Yes! My plan was working! I stared at him, trying to make him get lost in my eyes. Problem was, that involved looking straight into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Pretty soon, I found myself getting lost in those big, bright blue pools. Suddenly, I snapped out of, and so did Chad.

"Psh, you were so getting lost in my eyes" he said smugly, though there was a big of nervousness there. Ha, I knew it! He got lost in my eyes!

"What are you talking about?" I retorted. "It was _you_ that was getting lost in _my_ eyes" Chad snorted.

"Yeah, right" he replied. "You wish, Munroe." I glared at him and turned my back. Stupid Chad and his stupid sparkly eyes!

"What did you say?" Chad asked, surprised, and I must have turned at least ten shades of red. I could practically feel Chad smirking at me. "I knew it" he said smugly. "You think my eyes are sparkly."

"I do not!" I said, my voice getting high. Darn you, stupid high voice! "I do not." I repeated, lower this time.

"Yeah, you do" Chad said tauntingly.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You are so stubborn, Chad!"

"Look who's talking, Munroe."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are _beyond _good" I angrily stood up, dumped my cup in the trash, and stalked out of the cafeteria. I stomped all the way to my dressing room before I realized I never got around to asking Chad what he wanted.

Shoot.

* * *

**Hehe, sorry, that was sort of a fluff chapter, but I had fun writing it. Okay, this will probably turn into a multi-chapter, due to my incapability to write short stories. :P**

**Remember, I would love some reviews! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I would also like some ideas of what Chad should get Sonny and what Sonny should get Chad. **

**Whoever gives me the best ideas or writes the best review will be mentioned in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peeps!! Less than a week till Christmas!! I'm so excited!!! :D :D :D Mwahaha, and then there's that whole SWAC marathon today! :D I was really sad because when they showed that whole "A Sunny day at the Falls" I thought they were showing a preview of Season 2. :(**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa,  
I have been very good this year, (Stop that snickering!) and the only thing I would like for Christmas this year is to own Sonny with a Chance. Thank you and Merry Christmas!  
Love, TeddyLuver**

**Well, until I get a letter back from Santa, I don't own SWAC! Or Target, or any of the other stores/brands mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Hello, welcome to Target, how may I help you?" I was greeted by a short assistant with strawberry blonde hair. Her name tag said "Hello, my name is Jenn"

"Um, hi" I began nervously. I wasn't really sure how to answer this question. 'Hi, I'm looking for a present for Chad Dylan Cooper' was probably not the best answer.

"Hey, you're Sonny Munroe, aren't you?" Jenn asked, excitedly. Oh, God. I dearly hoped this wasn't a crazed fangirl. Crazed last-minute Christmas shoppers were enough to deal with.

"Um...er, yeah" I said, glancing around. "But, could you kind of not tell anyone? I'm sort of on like, an undercover mission"

"Sure!" Jenn replied brightly. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Well, see, I have this friend" I began. "And he's really hard to shop for. All he really likes is looking at himself, and the color blue, and making sammiches" Jenn raised her eyebrows.

"Sammiches?" she questioned.

"I mean, sandwiches" I corrected quickly.

"Well, let's see what we can find" Jenn smiled at me.

* * *

I returned from shopping with the perfect present.... an engraved pocket mirror. The guy at the booth looked slightly confused as to why I wanted a mirror engraved "Chad Dylan Cooper".

"Hey, Josh" I said, walking up to him. "Hey, could you deliver this to Chad? He's, um, well, he's sort of my Secret Santa person" Josh looked at me sympathetically.

"Sure, thing Sonny" he replied, putting the wrapped up package in his mail cart. "Oh, I got something for you too" He fished around in his cart and pulled out a box that was wrapped in red paper.

"For me?" I asked excitedly. I'd gotten something from my Secret Santa! "Thanks, Josh!" I took the box and set off running to my dressing room. I couldn't wait to show Tawni!

BUMP! I fell to the floor, again, and looked up at the person standing above me. Of course. "Chad" I acknowledged, before getting up and starting to walk away. I stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, what's the rush, Munroe?" Chad smirked at me, causing me to scowl. "What's that?" he asked, noticing the box in my hands.

"Oh, it's something from my Secret Santa!" I replied happily. God, being around Chad was causing me to have mood swings.

"Interesting" Chad replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"Sonny" Chad chuckled. "Funny, funny little Sonny" I scowled. I hated it when he called me that. "Of course I know who it is. I'm the leader of the Falls, remember? Those idiots can't even tie their shoes without me. Just like you Randoms." I ignored that last jibe, and continued walking to my dressing room. Much to my annoyance, Chad followed me.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

"I'm want to show Tawni first" I replied curtly. "At least, one of my friends will be excited too." Chad whirled me around. Man, that boy was strong.

"Am I not your friend?" he pouted, giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Can't you open it in front of me?" He gazed deep into my eyes, causing me to lose my train of thought. Finally, I tore myself away.

"Ugh, fine!" I grumbled.

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"So, are you going to open it?" asked Chad, breaking our little fight. "Or are we going to just stay here and 'fine fine good good' all day?" I glared at him and sat down ripped open the wrapping paper. The box was a plain white. I lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside the box was a soft, yellow T-shirt with a bright smiling sun on it. The words "You are my Sunshine" were written in fancy cursive on the shirt. It was perfect. I'd seen this shirt in the stores many times, and I'd always secretly wanted it, but never had the time to go buy it. I lifted the shirt up to myself. A perfect fit. As I put the shirt back in the box, I spied a folded piece of paper in one corner. I unfolded it and read it.

_You are my Sonshine  
My only Sonshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey _

_You don't know  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my Sonshine away_

_-Your Secret Santa _

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I read and reread the note. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever read. It was beautiful. Suddenly, the gift I'd given my Secret Santa seemed pale and unthoughtful in comparison. I started to wonder who my Secret Santa was. Not Chad, obviously. He couldn't write a sweet poem if his life depended on it. Speaking of Chad, I remembered he was with me. I turned around to ask him what he thought of this beautiful gift.

He was gone.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I strolled away from Sonny, my hands in my pockets, smiling to myself. She seemed to really love the gift, and she obviously had no idea that it was me. Score one for Chad.

"So, did you give it to her?" Portlyn asked excitedly. I nodded and Portlyn squealed happily. Unlike her character on the show suggests, Portyln is actually pretty smart. She's one of the only people I can really be myself around. I've known her even longer than I've known Tawni. (Yes, I do know her name, I just call her Blondie to annoy her)

Why, would I, Chad Dylan Cooper, teen heartthrob, the greatest actor of our generation, give a gift like that to sweet, innocent, Wisconsin farm-girl Sonny Munroe? Well, you see, it was obvious that if I gave Chad-ish gifts, Sonny would guess who I was in a second. And of course, I had to be the best Secret Santa, which means, keeping the best secret. Chad Dylan Cooper is always the best.

Plus, Sonny would expect me to give Chad-ish (yes, that is a word!) gifts. And you know what my motto is: always do what they don't expect. Or something like that. So, by giving, sweet, thoughtful gifts (yes, CDC, can be sweet and thoughtful) Sonny would never guess who I was in a million years. Well, until I told her next week, that was.

"Hey, Chad" I snapped out of my reverie to see the mail guy standing in front of me.

"Hey, Jeff" I greeted him, wondering what the heck he wanted. But I didn't say that. I _thought_ it. See, part of being a good actor is keeping your emotions under control. Jeff stared at me weirdly.

"It's Josh" he reminded me. Josh, Jeff, whatever. It's not like I have time to remember. "I have something for you. Your Secret Santa delivered this" Ooh, presents! Chad Dylan Cooper loves presents.

"Thanks, Je-Josh" I replied, cooly. Wait! Thanking? Argh, darn this stupid Christmas spirit. It's got me feeling all happy-like, all cheerful, all... sunny. Sunny! Yes, that's the word! This stupid Christmas spirit stuff has me feeling like Sonny always does. Ew. I walked away, present in hand. I walked calmly and cooly to my dressing room, where I shut the door and quickly ripped open the wrapping paper. A small piece of paper fell out.

_Thought the greatest actor of our generation might need a little reminder of how great he is. -Your Secret Santa_

Accompanying this note was a small handheld gold mirror. Engraved on the bottom was _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Despite myself, I felt my face break into a smile. Whoever gave this to me knew me well. Well... not really, I guess. Everyone knows Chad Dylan Cooper loves to look at his face. I mean, who wouldn't? Obviously it wasn't Sonny. She hates it when I become all 'conceited' as she calls it. Psh, I'm not conceited. Can I help it if I was graced with these stunning good looks? I admired myself in my pocket mirror one last time, before slipping it into my pocket.

* * *

**Sonny's POV **

"Tawni! Tawni!" I rushed into my dressing room, hoping that Tawni was there. Thankfully, she was, admiring herself in the mirror. God, she was just like Chad.

"Aren't you a pretty girl?" she cooed. "Yes, you are! Oh, Tawni, you are so precious! Thanks, Tawni! By the way, I love your hair Tawni!" I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni, look what my Secret Santa gave me!" I said, hopping up and down. I handed her the T-shirt and the note. She read the note, then looked ecstatic.

"Aw, Sonny, this is so sweet!" she exclaimed. "Isn't it Tawni?" I rolled my eyes again. "Looks like you have a Secret Admirer" Tawni winked at me.

"You think?" I asked, doubtfully.

"Sonny, obviously _someone_ at MacKenzie Falls has a huge crush on you" Tawni explained. Then she raised her eyebrows. "Maybe... Chad?"

"What?!" I screeched, then lowered my voice. "Tawni, that's impossible. Chad wouldn't know sweetness or romance if it slapped him in the face"

"You have a point there" Tawni conceded. "But it's obvious that he likes you, same as you like him." Oh, great. Not this again.

"Tawni, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Chad!" I insisted, my voice going high at the end. Stupid high voice. "Did you get anything?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Tawni's smile widened. Nice save, Munroe. Tawni loved talking about herself.

"I got Coco Moco Coco!" she squealed happily. "My Secret Santa is a genius!" Then her smile faded. "Stop changing the subject Sonny! We were talking about Channy!"

"Channy?!" I cried. "Oh, god, please do _not_ tell me that is the stupid couple name for me and Chad!" Tawni smiled and I groaned.

"Come on, Sonny, you can tell me" she coaxed. "I won't tell" Oh, great. Please no. The last thing I wanted was for Tawni to turn all therapist on me.

"Uh, well, um, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria, it's Sloppy Joe Sunday!" I raced out of there, praying Tawni wouldn't follow me. Thankfully, she didn't.

Another crisis averted.

* * *

**Wow, that was a rather long chapter. I would really appreciate it if everyone who subscribed would review! It only takes half a minute, but it would really make my day! **

**Also, thank you to lp2014 for the best review for Ch. 2! I loved your suggestions, and I am definitely going to implant some of them. ;)**

**Happy Holidays to everyone, and have a great Winter Break! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Ahhhhh it's almost Christmas!! Eeek I'm soooo excited!!!! :D :D :D Okay, so this story is set the week before Christmas, and they reveal who their Secret Santa is on Christmas Eve. Just to clear up any confusion. So, I'm trying to finish this before Christmas, but I kind of have a lot going on, so I don't know when I'll have time to update. Happy Holidays and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I got my letter back from Santa: **

**Dear TeddyLuver, **

** I know you have been an angel this year. (I can hear you snickering you know!) Unfortunately, I am not so powerful to get you the rights for Sonny with a Chance. But you will get that new laptop case you wanted. Merry Christmas! From, Santa Claus. **

**So, there you have it. I don't own SWAC. (But I do own a new laptop case! :D) Probably never will own SWAC. Unless I win the lottery. Oooh, not a bad idea! Excuse me, I have to go buy lottery tickets now.**

**

* * *

**

_Monday, December 21, 2009 - Sonny's POV_

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening" I skipped down the halls of So Random, singing. "What a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a Winter Wonderland."

"Sonny!" I turned around to see Nico and Grady running towards me. "Sonny, check it out, we found identical candy cane twins!" I grinned to myself. Gotta love Nico and Grady.

"Awesome, guys!" I grinned at them. "Hey, have you seen Tawni?"

"Oh, yeah, she's in your guys' dressing room, fawning over some new present her Secret Santa gave her" Nico informed me. I thanked him and ran off to find her.

"Hey, Tawni" I said, flicking on the light, which for some reason was off. Tawni was sitting at her mirror, peering at herself.

"Sonny!" she wailed, glaring at me. "Why'd you turn the light on?! I was testing out my new glow-in-the-dark makeup!"

"Oh" I said. That's why the light was off. "Sorry" I turned the light back on. Tawni admired herself for a few more moments then permitted me to turn on the lights.

"Why are you wearing glow-in-the-dark makeup?" I asked her. "I thought it was 'so 1970's'" I said, quoting her words.

"But, look what my Secret Santa gave me!" Tawni held up a magazine, which clearly said "Make your face glow! Glow in the dark makeup is the new hottest thing!". I sighed. Tawni's Secret Santa knew her well. I started humming Christmas carols to myself while going over this week's script.

"Would you stop with those annoying songs!?" Tawni asked, looking peeved.

"Sorry" I apologized. "They've just been stuck in my head all week!"

"Well, listen to your CD or something" Tawni said, turning back to her mirror. I sighed to myself.

"I wish I had a Christmas CD" I replied, kind of to myself. I heard a noise, that sounded sort of like a "Yes!". I whipped my head up, but there was nothing there. I could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde dissapear from the doorway... oh, well. Probably Grady and Nico trying to sneak up on me and Tawni.

* * *

_Chad's POV_

I walked down the halls, thinking to myself. I know, I know, CDC, thinking? Hey, I do have a brain you know! In fact, CDC has an incredibly high IQ, which means I am brilliant. But you already knew that. Anyhoo, I was actually thinking of what to get Sonny for her next gift.

I was racking my super-large brain for brilliant ideas, when one came to me. I would spy on Sonny and see what she wanted! I mean, it was Christmas, she would probably say _something_ that she wanted. So, I went to MacKenzie Falls, grabbed me a loganberry smoothie, (Hey, CDC needs brain food!), then headed off to So Random. I darted around, humming "Mission Impossible" to myself, feeling superiorly awesome, until I bumped into Cloudy and Rainy. (Okay, I admit it, I don't know their names. But, I'm CDC. I can't be bothered).

"Cloudy. Rainy," I said, stiffly, trying to pretend they didn't just catch me acting like a total fool. Or worse, like a Random. *shudders* They stared at me strangely.

"It's _Nico_" said the tall, dark one. "And _Grady_" Like I care.

"Whatever" I said dissmissively.

"What are you doing here Pooper?" sneered Rainy. Oh, excuse me, I mean, _Grady._ There, you happy?

"None of your beeswax, Rainy" I replied coldly. Hey, just cuz I know his name doesn't mean I have to use it. "Peace out, suckas!" I quickly ran away from the scene of the crime. Luckily, I ended up near Sonny's dressing room. Tsk, tsk, tsk, she left the door open. Perfect for eavesdropping. Mwahaha. Agent CDC is on the prowl. I pressed my ear to the wall, inching as close as I dared.

"Would you stop with those annoying songs?!" Blondie screeched. Ha, I bet Sonny was singing carols again. I don't know why Tawni was so pissed. Sonny has a pretty good voice... I mean, for a Random. Nothing compares with CDC. Hey, stop that snickering. CDC _can_ sing!

"Sorry, they've just been stuck in my head all week!" Sonny replied. Oh, believe me they have. You do not know how many times I have been in the cafeteria and heard some dumb Christmas carol.

"Well, listen to your CD or something" Blondie retorted. For once, Blondie had a good idea.

"I wish I had a Christmas CD" Sonny mumbled. It was quiet, so I barely heard it. Good thing CDC has super-hearing. Ha! A Christmas CD! Something Sonny wants! Yes!

"What was that?" I heard Sonny say sharply. Oh, crap! Did I say that out loud!? Agent CDC out!

* * *

"Hey, Sonny"

"Oh, hey Josh!" I was in the middle of searching my light up Rudolph nose, when Josh arrived with the mail.

"Got another present for you." Another present! Already? Gosh, now I felt bad. I resolved to go the mall and look for another present for Chad as soon as I found my Rudolph nose.

"Thanks Josh" I replied, and took the present. This time it was wrapped in snowman wrapping paper and was a thin square. I opened it and out fell a CD case with the title "Christmas Tunes: Made especially for Sonny Monroe" I flipped it over and saw that all my favorite songs were on it. Winter Wonderland, Frosty the Snowman, Jingle Bell Rock, Santa Baby, the list went on and on.

How on earth did my Secret Santa know that I wanted a Christmas CD? I opened the case and found a note taped to the inside.

_Heard you humming your carols. Thought you might like this. -Your Secret Santa. P.S. Just wanted to let you know, you have a great voice. _

I smiled hugely again. My Secret Santa always knew how to brighten my day. This person was incredibly sweet, and thoughtful. In other words, not Chad. I felt kind of bad after thinking that. Chad could be really nice sometimes.

Thinking of Chad reminded me that I needed to go get his next present. I ran to my car, popped the CD in, and drove to the mall while singing along to "Santa Claus is coming to town"

* * *

I was chillin in the meditation room, trying to connect with my inner self, when a loud gong interrupted me. I swear I jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy mother of love!" I practically screeched. I whirled around to see Jeff, no, Jerry, no, oh whatever, the mail guy standing there.

"Ehehehe, sorry Mr. Cooper" he said sheepishly. "I have another present for you." Since he had a present, I decided to slightly forgive him.

"Fine." I said, taking the present. "But do that again and I'll have you fired faster than you can say 'lotus position'" Jack, no Joe, no.. argh! The mail guy nodded meekly and left. I opened the present and found a collection of light blue ties. Awesome! Ties! Sweet! All my ties were stained with steak sauce or something. Hey, CDC, does wear ties! They are a great fashion statement. Believe me, I have started so many tie trends it's not even funny.

I grinned and fastened one of the ties to my neck. I went to my dressing room and admired myself in the mirror. I had to say, I did look pretty sexy. Ha! I know! I'll go annoy Sonny by making her swoon for me. Ha, she won't be able to resist my CDC charm now. Not with these sexy ties on!

Commence Operation: Embarrass Sonny! Agent CDC out!

* * *

**Hahahahaha I love writing Chad's POV. It's so funny. Ah, you gotta love Chad and his weird and random obsessions. **

**Anyway, thoughts? Reviews would be most appreciated! C'mon, it's almost Christmas! Don't be a Scrooge! :D **

**Happy Holidays, and I hope you are all enjoying your break. I know I am. Two weeks without school! Whoohoo! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry (late) Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas! This will be the last chapter of Secret Sonshine. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Christmas is gone... yet no rights to SWAC under my tree.... sigh.... **

**

* * *

**

_Thursday, December 24 - Sonny's POV _

Today. Today was the big day. Today was the day I would _finally_ find out who my Secret Santa was. I was so excited. I mean, I was excited about how excited I was!

"Sonny, chill out," Tawni told me, as she re-applied lip gloss for the fifth time this hour.

"But, Tawni this is so exciting!" I squealed. "I can finally find out who my Secret Santa Admirer is! Oh, I bet he's gorgeous..." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, have you found a present for Chad?" Tawni asked me.

"Oh, yeah" I told her. "I got him a gift card for a loganberry smoothie place, and a giant picture of himself" I smiled to myself as I thought about how I found the giant poster. It had a picture of Chad in his famous MacKenzie Falls look and it said "So much drama, so little time." It was perfect.

_The casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office. And bring your Secret Santa presents with you. _

"It's time!" I leapt up excitedly, grabbed Chad's gift from my table, and all but flew to Mr. Condor's office, ignoring Tawni's cries of "Hey! Wait for me!" When I got there, the cast of MacKenzie Falls was already there, Chad sitting up front. He glanced at his watch and looked at me.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Munroe" he said, shaking his head. "You're late" I glared at him and was about to open my mouth when Mr. Condor walked in. Nico, Grady, and Tawni followed soon after.

"Well, let's get started," boomed Mr. Condor, looking around to see if everyone was here. "Wait... where's the little one? Zory?"

"Zora" I replied, when suddenly Zora herself leapt down from one of the vents.

"I'm here!" she shouted, glancing around, before grinning scarily and taking her seat. Zora was a great kid and all, but sometimes she was a little.... creepy. I sat up straight, my gift in my lap.

"All right everyone, it's time to give your gifts. Close your eyes and Josh will take the present from you" Mr. Condor said. I closed my eyes, positively bouncing with excitement. I think I might have squealed with excitement when Josh took my present and replaced it with another, smaller box.

"Geez, Munroe" I heard Chad mutter. Yep. Definitely squealed.

"Okay, you may open your eyes and your pre-" Mr. Condor was cut off by the sound of ripping paper and squeals of excitement and shouts of "Hey, look what I got!" Ecstatic, I opened the box to find a smaller black jewelry box. I opened it and gasped loudly.

Inside the box, nestled on the soft white satin, was the most stunning necklace I'd ever seen. It had a few blue and white crystals adorning it, but the most spectacular part was the pendant. It was a sun, shining brightly with its gold and yellow jewels. The thing must have cost a fortune. I couldn't believe my Secret Santa would spend so much on me. I saw another piece of paper and grabbed at it eagerly. Finally, I would know who was behind all of this! I unfolded it and read the note.

_Dear Sonny, _

_I really hope you like your necklace. I saw it in a window and I thought it reflected your sunny personality and beautiful self perfectly. I have something I have been wanting to ask you for the longest time. Will you go out with me? _

I read those six words, then read them again. And again. My face must have been shocked, because that's definitely how I was feeling. I read on.

_I know you don't know who I am, but I really like you a lot. I'll tell you what. Come to the fountain behind the cafeteria as soon as Mr. Condor lets us out. I'll be there waiting for you. Then, you can decide. _

_Love, _

_your Secret Santa_

A dozen emotions played through my head. Happiness, confusion, a little frustration at still not knowing who it was, but mostly happiness and confusion. Of course I would go out with this person, it was the least I could do. But, why did they think I would change my mind after knowing who they were? It must have been someone who was not very sure of themselves.

This was all I could think about as Mr. Condor dismissed us. Quickly, I got up and started running towards the cafeteria. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Chad had asked to go five minutes earlier.

* * *

"Mr. Condor?" I asked. "May I be excused? I.. uh, need to make a special Christmas delivery." As soon as I said "Christmas" Mr. Condor perked up.

"Of course, Chad," he replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too sir" I replied back, before hurrying out of the room. I had to make it to the fountain before Sonny did. I was so nervous that I stumbled twice on my way there. CDC never stumbles. Of course, Sonny was the exception to every rule.

I had watched her face as she opened the gift and read the note. Happiness and joy danced across her face. Confusion, too. Oh, I really hoped I was doing the right thing. Ten minutes later, I saw Sonny heading towards me, looking around. I took a deep breath. You can do this Chad.

It's now or never.

* * *

I walked towards the fountain, but the only person I saw there was Chad. I walked up to him, still looking around. Maybe my Secret Santa sent a message for him to deliver.

"H..hi Sonny" he said, nervously. Wait, nervously? I stared at him for a second. He looked really freaked out.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I asked, looking around again. "I'm supposed to meet my Secret Santa here." I turned around, looking for him. Chad tapped my shoulder. I turned to face him again, a questioning look on my face. He swallowed.

"Uh, well, Sonny" he began. "Um... I'm your Secret Santa." At first I didn't quite understand what he said. I stared at him dumbly, and when he didn't say anything else, my mouth dropped open. I must have stood there for at least a minute, my mouth just hanging open. "Uh, you might want to close your mouth" He smiled at me.

"Y..you?" I stammered, unable to believe it. "Did... did you really mean everything you said? The letters, the notes...?" My question trailed off and Chad looked at me, determined.

"Look, Sonny, I'll tell you the truth," he said. "At first, I only wrote that so that you wouldn't know who I was." My face fell, and I was dejected. It was all a lie, a cover. "But then, I realized I did really mean it." he continued, and I raised my head. "You really are my sunshine, and your brighten my day all the time. I love your happiness, your personality, your hair, your eyes, everything about you, Sonny. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it." My this time my mouth had fallen open again.

"So, I guess what I really want to say is: Sonny Munroe, I love you. Will you go out with me?"

For some reason, my mouth wouldn't work. My brain was screaming _Yes! Yes, Chad I love you too!_ but my mouth simply wouldn't say the words.

"Y..Y...Ye..." I blubbered out.

"Yes?" Chad asked me gently, taking my hand. Speechless, I nodded my head rapidly. A huge, goofy grin spread slowly across Chad's face, and he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around, not believing the incredible spark I was feeling. We stood like that for the longest time, when I raised my head and noticed something.

"Look," I whispered to him, and he glanced upwards at the mistletoe. Another goofy grin spread across his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

This time there was no spark. It was more like a million fireworks going off inside me all at once. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him. All I could see was Chad, all I could feel was Chad, and all I could think was _Oh my freaking God, I'm kissing Chad Dylan Cooper! _Finally, we pulled away gasping for air.

"Wow, Chad" I said, breathless. "I never guessed that you would ever get into the Christmas spirit"

"Well, as they say, Sonny" he replied, smiling his adorable smile, those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling. "'Tis the season."

And the season it 'twas.

* * *

**So... good? Bad? Cheesy? Please tell me what you thought! In other words, REVIEW! :D **

**I know this was a little late, but I was really busy on Christmas. Happy Holidays to everyone and I wish you the best in 2010! **


End file.
